Kaworu & Shinji's Mpreg Adventure
by mpregluver
Summary: After a steamy night of passion, Shinji discovers that he is pregnant with Kaworu's baby. Gendo is unhappy about his son's pregnancy, but Shinji wants to keep the baby. Will his mind change after tragedy strikes? Will Kaji keep the watermelon? Will Pen Pen stay as comic relief? Find out now!
1. The One Week Anniversary

**CHAPTER 1**

Today was the big day. Shinji and Kaworu had known each other for exactly a week. Kaworu had already taught Shinji about some butt stuff but Shinji thought that a week was more than enough time to actually engage in the explicit behavior. The pair had made plans to show up at Kaworu's house and engage in the nasty for the first time. Shinji was so excited that the bulge in his pants was showing. As he waited at the doorstep he thought of all the things Kaworu would do to him. Kaworu opened the door and stood in his tiniest pair of bright red lingerie. "Hello Shinji-kun, I have studied Lilin ways of seduction just for this moment." he said seductively.

_Wow, he really put a lot of thought into this night._ Shinji thought while his eyes swept Kaworu's hot body. Shinji enters Kaworu's apartment and inhaled the scent of the candles scattered around the room. "Do you like what I did, Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked with lust in his eyes. Shinji stared in awe at room where he will be soon losing his virginity. He noticed a pink bottle of strawberry lube in the corner of the room. It all looked so inviting. "It's perfect Kaworu!" Shinji exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kaworu grasped Shinji's waist and pulled him close, bringing him into a long and passionate kiss. Shinji felt light headed from all the passion and romance that he barely noticed as Kaworu slipped his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. Kaworu's hands ran across Shinji's back as they made out and he began to pull off Shinji's shirt. _Oh my god he's so hot and so crazy! _Shinji thought. Kaworu tugged on Shinji's pants and slipped them off. He broke the kiss then said, "Lets take this to the bedroom." with a wink. Shinji nodded then Kaworu took his hand and pulled him towards his room while saying, "It is time, let us go Adam's dark shadow, servant of the Lilin!"

Shinji had no clue what Kaworu was saying, but it sounded seductive and he was into it. As they entered the room Kaworu threw Shinji onto the bed and started peppering kisses down his neck. "Oh!" Kaworu gasped and jumped off of Shinji. "Wha-?" Shinji started to say but was cut off by Kaworu running back into the living room. Shinji waited awkwardly on Kaworu's bed wearing nothing but his whitey tighties. Kaworu returned with a sly smile and the pink bottle of strawberry lube in his hand. "Can't forget this, now can we?" he said with a wink. Shinji couldn't help but wonder what that lube tasted like and was excited to find out.

Kaworu pulled off his lingerie and coated his lance heavily with the lube and presented his erection to Shinji. Shinji stared in awe and Kaworu smirked. "They don't call it the Lance of LONGinus for nothing." he said. Shinji couldn't help himself, he took the hot rod into his mouth and began to give his first blow job. Kaworu's cock tasted delicious! "Nnn… ohhh Shinji-kunnn…." Kaworu moaned, thrusting his hips into Shinji's face. Shinji choked on the cock and took his mouth off of it. "Kaworu, what the fuck?" he said with a pout.

"Sorry Shinji-kun I just got swept up in the moment. Let us continue where we left off."

"No, I don't want to suck your dick. Lets just get to the good stuff. Put your dick in me."

"Whatever you want, Shinji-kun." Kaworu responded as he removed Shinji's underwear with his teeth. Shinji moaned as his erection popped out into Kaworu's face. Kaworu was slightly taken aback by this but continued on. "Are you ready, Shinji-kun?" he whispered into Shinji's ear as he bend over his naked body. "As ready as I'll ever be." Shinji responded through his slightly parted lips. Kaworu positioned himself for the third impact and slowly entered Shinji.

Kaworu began thrusting in and out of Shinji's ass when he realized that Shinji wasn't in pain as he had expected. "Does this not hurt you, Shinji-kun?"

"I've been preparing myself for this ever since we met. And when I say preparing I mean preparing EVERYTHING." Shinji responded, his eyes half lidded, "Harder Kaworu, make me scream!"

Kaworu did as he was told and sped up his pace, using more force than before. Shinji moaned loudly. "YES! OH YES!" Shinji exclaimed through labored breaths. Kaworu pulled him into a sitting position so he could be ridden. "Pilot me, Shinji-kun! Be my power bottom! I am Eva Unit-69!" Shinji knew what this meant. He would have to synchronize with Kaworu's rhythm. He had to concentrate hard on the task at hand. Get Kaworu to fill his ass with his hot seed.

_This is too much for me, _Kaworu thought as Shinji 'piloted' him. _I don't think I can last much longer._

Shinji continued to ride Kaworu until he felt Kaworu's angel cum deep inside his ass. That was too much for Shinji. He felt himself cum shortly after. They both breathed heavily while recovering from their orgasms. "Well this was fun…. so hot… we should really do this again sometime." Shinji panted.

"Lets do this everyday. Everyday until you can no longer walk." Kaworu responded.

"Woah, okay calm down Kaworu no need to be so thirsty."

"Sorry Shinji-kun you just get me going."

"Well it looks like we should clean ourselves up now, huh?"

"Let me take care of that for you, Shinji-kun" Kaworu said while slowly moving to the splatter of cum on Shinji's abdomen. He stuck his tongue out slightly and began cleaning up the hot mess. "This tastes delicious, Shinji-kun. I hope I have the honor of tasting your seed once again sometime."

"I hope I have the honor of riding your dick again as well." Shinji said. They laid down on the bed next to each other and cuddled for the rest of the night before falling asleep.


	2. The Big Reveal

**CHAPTER 2**

A few months after the eventful first night of passion the Eva pilots were at NERV for their synchronization tests. They were sitting in their entry plugs waiting for the it to begin while Misato spoke to them over the speaker. "The test shall now begin." she said before starting. The start up was normal for the pilots, except for Shinji's. His synchronization was having some issues! Misato tried restarting the test but there was still problems. "Shinji's having a problem synchronizing with his Eva, can you figure out what it is?" Misato asked Ritsuko. Ritsuko got to work, she began to analyze all the data and discovered the results.

"There seems to be two things in the entry plug synchronizing with the Eva!" she exclaimed.

"Two!? That's impossible! Who else is in the entry plug with him?!"

"There is no other life form in the entry plug that we can see. Our only option is to do a full body scan on Shinji to see if there is any abnormalities with him."

"Okay make it fast, Ritsuko."

Shinji exits the entry plug and is sent to a room where he must be decontaminated for a full body scan. He then enters the machine and waits for further instructions.

"Shinji just stay completely still until I tell you to do otherwise." Misato says through the overhead speaker.

"Okay…?" Shinji responds curiously.

The scanner light begins to scan Shinji from his head to toes. When the test is over Misato addresses Shinji in a shaky voice, "Uhh...Shinji? You're dismissed for the day. Please go home."

Unsure of what the results of his scan was, Shinji got into the car with Misato and she drove them home without saying a word to him. When they arrived home Shinji walked into the kitchen and saw Pen Pen drinking another beer. _Isn't this some sort of animal abuse?_ He thought to himself as he walked past the comic relief.

Shinji walked to his room and began to listen to his walkman for the next 4 hours before Misato called him into the kitchen for dinner. He sat at the table with her, Pen Pen, and Asuka and they all began to eat their instant ramen.

"So Misato, what was the result of the scan you did on me? You never told me."

Misato nervously looked to the side. "Now Shinji, I don't think this is the best time to tell you. Lets just enjoy our meal in peace."

Now Shinji began to become worried. "Why won't you tell me now!? Am I dying? Do I have an STD?! What is it Misato?!"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me! I want to know if something is wrong with me!"

Misato took a deep breath and decided to tell him. "Shinji, I knew you and Kaworu are close but I didn't realize just HOW close you two are."

"So it IS an STD!?" the color drained from Shinji's face.

"No, it's much worse. You're pregnant." Misato continued.

PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT! Asuka spat her instant ramen across the table onto Pen Pen's face. "WHAT?" she yelled, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Stupid Shinj has a PENIS, I've seen it, Misato so that obviously can't happen!"

"I don't know how it happened but I hope Kaworu can pay for child support." Misato said.

"I'm a pregnant guy and all you care about is if he can pay CHILD SUPPORT?!" Shinji cried, "Why does no one care about me…"

"Stop whining all the time, dumbass. Honestly, you act like such a girl it's no wonder you got knocked up" Asuka bitched with a mouthful of instant ramen.

"Oh my god how am I going to tell Kaworu? What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't want a kid?" Shinji angsted while clutching his fertile stomach.

"Did you have any clue you were pregnant?" Misato asked. Shinji thought for a few moments then nodded. "I puked every now and then. I guess that was morning sickness."

"Shinji you dumb fuck, you should have known sooner! If you were puking every morning then no shit it was morning sickness!" Asuka yelled.

"Asuka, chill." Misato said as she opened another beer.

"I will NOT chill! You shouldn't have been so dumb! Now you're pregnant and there's going to be two crying Shinji's in this house. I hope you're happy because you dun' goofed."

_How will I tell Kaworu _Shinji thought as his eyes started filling with tears. _How will he react? Will he leave me?_

"What, are you going to cry now? Stupid Shinji got pregnant! Now he is gonna go be all angsty about it! HA! You know for a pregnant man you sure are a woman!" Asuka spat as she ran off into her room.

_I can't tell Kaworu! He'll be angry for sure! And what if Father finds out? He already hates me and that was before I got pregnant. What if I can't pilot the Eva! What use am I? I should just die! _Shinji cried while going to his room. _Why does Asuka have to be such a bitch to me? Is she jealous because I'm going to be a better mother than her? Maybe she just needs to get used to the idea of a second Shinji in the house._

* * *

><p>While in her room, Asuka fumed about Shinji's pregnancy. <em>I bet stupid Shinji couldn't even be a good mother! I could do better than him! I'm always better than stupid Shinji!<em> She thought as she pulled out her phone and dialed Kaworu's phone number. _If Shinji is trying to one up me on everything, I can at least ruin his relationship. _

The phone rang three times before Kaworu answered. Before he could greet Asuka, she chimed "Kaworu, I have some big news for you!"

"What is it?" Kaworu asked calmly.

"You got Shinji pregnant! The idiot is going to get fat and have your baby now!" She exclaimed.

"Oh good." He responded. There was a brief period of silence before Asuka responded.

"You…you don't care? You're not upset?"

"Why would I be? Reproduction is a part of Lilian seduction and intercourse. By requesting to engage in intercourse with me, Shinji-kun expressed his desire to reproduce. I simply fulfilled his desire because I was able to make it possible." Kaworu responded.

"Kaworu, I'm pretty sure he just wanted to bang you. That's it."

"Oh…" Kaworu went silent, "Why would he desire to harm me? I was just trying to bring joy to Shinji-kun."

"That's not what I meant by banging, dumbass! He wanted you to stick your penis in his asshole, thrust a few times, then leave! He didn't want to get pregnant you dumb shit!" Asuka replied.

"Oops."

"Oops!? This is an accident you can (not) redo!" She yelled again and hung up.

_Is he retarded or something? Why doesn't he care that he got Shinji knocked up? _She wondered when she heard crying coming from the Shinji's room. Asuka quietly left her room and listened outside of Shinji's door.

"YOU MEANT TO GET ME PREGNANT? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" he yelled as he threw his phone across the room into a wall. "How could this happen to me?"

Asuka wanted to leave him alone, but she knew what she needed to do. Sliding open the door she was greeted the sight of Pen Pen consoling Shinji. The penguins squawks fell on deaf ears though, for Shinji was too busy sobbing to listen to his wise advice.

Asuka interrupted the two by pushing Pen Pen out of the way. "Shinji!" She yelled, "You need to stop crying for five seconds of your life and grow up! You're going to have a baby and baby's learn from their parents so you need to set a good example!"

"Asuka, if I do have a baby then it's going to live with us! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! It's going to live with an alcoholic, a huge bitch, and me! There will be no good examples! The only one here who's responsible enough to raise a child is Pen Pen!" Shinji yelled back.

"Well I'll give you a week."

"A week?"

"Shinji, you have one week to man up or I'm going to tell Gendo!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long for this one, I wanted to make sure it was perfect haha. This story should be getting more intense from this point on!**


	3. The Phone Call

**Chapter 3**

After the initial shock of his pregnancy, Shinji tried to adjust to his new condition, but his baby daddy was making it very hard on him. Every day for the past week since Shinji found out he was pregnant, Kaworu had been sending him gifts for the child. It was kind of touching to see that the albino cared so much about the burden he left, but at the same time it pissed Shinji off. Kaworu just assumed that he was going to keep the baby and seemed to not feel bad about impregnating Shinji at all. Shinji's mixed emotions about the subject made him think that perhaps hormones were kicking in.

Shinji was sitting at the kitchen table when Misato walked in holding a small cardboard box. "I found this outside and it has your name on it", she said.

"It's probably just another stupid package from Kaworu…" Shinji complained as he opened the box.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Shinji cried when he saw the gift: a book titled _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

"HAHA you pregnant loser!" Asuka taunted, "You better read up if you wanna be a good mommy!"

"FUCK YOU ASUKA!" Shinji screamed as he chunked the book towards Asuka's face, resulting in a bloody nose.

"You mother fuck-!"

Misato was finally fed up, "BOTH OF YOU STOP! Asuka leave Shinji alone you know he's hormonal! And Shinji stop being a little BITCH!"

Shinji suddenly began to sob uncontrollably because of the insult. Asuka rolled her eyes at him and Misato sighed. "Gee Shinji, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't think you would react like a little bitch too." she apologized.

"No it's fine." Shinji wiped his eyes, "I'm a stupid little bitch and I should just die!'

"I'm glad we can agree on SOMETHING!"

"Asuka! Stop! We are going to handle this maturely!" Misato yelled.

"Mature?! YOU WANNA SEE MATURE!?" Asuka yelled, then looked Shinji straight in the eyes, "Your week is up! I'm calling your father! I'm telling him how you fucked up! Oh Shinji, your ass is gonna get reamed!" She then ran out of the apartment, leaving her housemates to stare in shock.

Asuka ran into the girls restroom of the apartment buildings lobby. She took out her flip phone and dialed Gendo's number. As the phone was ringing she saw someone come into the restroom from her peripheral vision. "Hello Asuka. How are you today?" Said the person. She looked over and saw the one and only Kaworu Nagisa.

"What the- Get out of here PERVERT!" Asuka yelled.

Kaworu looked at her with a confused expression. "What's a pervert?" He asked.

Asuka finally noticed that Gendo had answered the call and was now listening to their conversation. She quickly put it to her ear and said, "Oh my, I'm SOOO sorry about that! I actually have some big news to tell you!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kaworu asked.

"None of your damn business!" Asuka spat, but then got a devious idea. Kaworu didn't seem to have any shame in knocking Shinji up… Maybe she could get him to do the dirty work! "Actually… I'm speaking to commander Ikari! I was about to tell him the big news but perhaps you would rather tell him?"

"Wouldn't it be best if Shinji tells him himself?"

"Of course not! Right now Shinji is too hormonal to talk to his father. You know how speaking to commander Ikari makes him."

"You know I can still hear you two." Gendo said from the other end of the line.

Asuka pushed the phone towards Kaworu and he took it from her hesitantly.

"Hello father." Kaworu greeted as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Father?" Gendo asked, yet his tone of voice made him seem like he didn't care about this conversation at all.

"Yes. Shinji and I are expecting a baby. Soon you will be known to the lilian as my _father-in-law_ and a _grandfather _to the tiny human angel hybrid that Shinji shall birth!"

There was a long silence that followed, then the dial tone indicated that Gendo had hung up the call.

Kaworu handed the phone back to Asuka with a gleeful look on his face. "That went well I believe."

"What are you doing here anyways? It isn't like you live here," Asuka questioned.

"I came to drop by another gift for Shinji-kun but I needed to use the restroom. Perhaps you can assist me in delivering the present." he replied as he handed a shirt over to Asuka and walked away.

Curious as to what made this gift so important, Asuka unfolded the yellow cloth to reveal a "BABY ON BOARD" maternity shirt.

_Fucking creep_, Asuka thought as she returned to the apartment. When she walked in she saw Shinji holding his shirt up to check out his fertile stomach.

"Checking to see if you got any fatter?"

Shinji jumped, embarrassed that he was caught.

Asuka chuckled. "Well you better hope not because you might be having to meet with your father soon!"

"You told him? What the fuck Asuka!"

"Actually I didn't have to. Your baby daddy did the work for me!"

"You saw Kaworu? Why was he here?"

"To give you this," Asuka said as she tossed the yellow shirt over to Shinji.

He caught the shirt mid-air and unfolded it to see the front. His face turned a bright red and his eyebrows furrowed as he read the text. "DAMN IT KAWORU! I DON'T NEED ANY MORE PRESENTS!" He screamed as he threw the shirt next to the multiple baby bottles and binkies Kaworu had gotten him yesterday.

Just then the home phone rang. Shinji looked pleadingly at Asuka, "I don't want to answer it" he whispered

Luckily Misato heard the phone and answered it first.

"Oh hello Commander Ikari!"

_Oh fuck _Shinji thought, _What will father say? _He could hear the mumbling on the other side.

"All right, I'll let him know. Bye bye now." Misato hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Shinji timidly asked.

Misato looked over at Shinji "Commander Ikari has requested to speak with you tomorrow."

It was then Shinji knew, he was fucked.


	4. The Talk

**Chapter 4**

Instead of facing his father and dealing with whatever the man had to say about his pregnancy, Shinji decided to run away like always. He waited for the train to come, clutching the ticket in his hands. He was crying (once again, like always) as he thought of his future. He would have to start a new life as a single father far away from everything. No more Eva's, terrible roommates, his father… no more Kaworu…

The train stopped in front of Shinji and the group of passengers he was with. The doors slid open and he hurried on and sat on one of the seats. He put his headphones in and listened to his walkman (again, like always) as the train rode off.

His moment of self pity was cut short though, because at the next stop a familiar face got on to the train and joined Shinji in the seat beside him. Shinji was frozen from shock. He had the shittiest luck because sitting next to him as stoic as ever was his father, the very man he was trying to avoid. _Maybe he won't notice me if I keep listening to my walkman… _Shinji thought, still avoiding eye contact, but he was wrong because Gendo wasn't a fucking idiot like his son.

"Shinji," The man said in his deep monotone voice, "I knew you would try to run away from your responsibilities like you always do so I took this train knowing this is where you would be." Shinji didn't respond, clueless as to what to say in this situation. Gendo continued lecturing, "I know that you're pregnant and I have some things to say to you about it."

"Father, don't say that so loud!" Shinji pleaded, noticing that a few of the passengers nearby were overhearing their conversation.

"No Shinji, this has to be said. You cannot have that child, you need to focus on piloting Unit-01. You need to get an abortion. "

Shinji quietly gasped. It was true he didn't want to have a baby, but his father telling him to get an abortion struck a nerve deep inside of him. He was conflicted on how to feel. "But dad… what if I want to keep it?" Shinji said quietly. Now the passengers who were watching them were whispering amongst each other about what they were hearing.

"Then you're a dumbass." Gendo stated. He leaned back in his seat and looked angstily at the ceiling. "Your mother and I were in the same situation when we had you. We were the same age too. I told her to get an abortion, she said no, and then we had you. Biggest mistake my life. You shouldn't make the same mistake I did."

Shinji looked at him, confused by his story, "But dad… didn't you meet mom when you were older?"

"Oh yeah… That wasn't Yui, that was the first girl."

"Wait WHAT!?" Shinji exclaimed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FIRST GIRL?"

"It's nothing." He avoided the question, "Make sure you get rid of that fetus. If you don't I'll disown you." Then the train stopped and Gendo got off with the crowd, leaving Shinji on the train with the other people still on board with him, staring as they had heard everything.

Shinji put his headphones back in his ears and blared his music in order to try and drown out his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Shinji ultimately decided not to run away because he always changes his mind on everything. The train took him pretty far away from his house, so Shinji braced himself for the long walk home. It didn't take long for him to get tired of walking and he decided to take a nap on a nearby bench because why not? He blamed his fatigue on his pregnancy but he was just really out of shape. When he woke up his head was in someone's lap while they stroked his hair. Shinji looked up and saw- KAWORU?<p>

"KAWORU?!" Shinji exclaimed as he jerked up, "How did you find me?"

"Shh sweet Shinji-kun, you'll wake the baby." Kaworu began, "I followed you here from your home to make sure you were safe." Kaworu pulled out another gift. A baby bib that said "Little Angel"

Shinji pocketed the ironic bib without a comment, now used to the gifts. "Do you always follow me?"

"Is there something wrong with that?

"Well-"

"Anyways I need to get you home, sweet Shiji. You shouldn't push your body like that, so I decided to call Misato to come pick us up." Kaworu said sweetly as he placed a kiss on Shinji's forehead.

"Okay…."

Shinji was upset by his failed attempt at running away. That mixed with the conversation he had with his father was too much for him. He began crying horribly.

"I'm just a huge failure!" Shinji cried, "I can't do anything!"

Kaworu wrapped the other boy up in a bear hug and whispered things into his ear to calm him down. Kaworu was aware of the hormonal outbursts that commonly come with pregnancy and had prepared for this moment. "Shinji-kun you aren't a failure. I love you. Please calm down…" but none of it worked.

"My dad wants me to have an abortion!" Shinji exclaimed and burst into tears again.

"What?!" Kaworu was completely shocked. He was well aware of this "abortion" procedure from his hours of research on anything to do with fetuses. "Shinji-kun...you can't kill what we made."

"Well, father thinks otherwise! To be honest I don't really want to have the child, but when father said that to me…. I became so sad! It made me want to keep it to spite him!" Shinji sobbed. Kaworu held him tighter, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"Shh… Don't cry Shinji-kun…" Kaworu stroked his hair and whispered into his ear, "Shinji-kun, you don't need to put up with him. He's always putting you down and using you… just rely on me. We can raise this child together. You can quit piloting the Eva and we can have a normal family life together."

"Kaworu, we both know that a 'normal' family life would be impossible for many reasons…" Shinji replied, still sniffling form the tears but no longer sobbing.

"Well we would do the best we can with what we have." Kaworu removed Shinji from his chest and cupped the boy's cheeks, "You will be a great mother."

"Oh god, please don't say that ever again." Shinji grimaced.

"Why not?" Kaworu tilted his head.

"Because I'm a boy- You know what, nevermind there is no use in trying to explain anything to you."

Kaworu chuckled and placed a hand on Shinji's stomach causing him to gasp. "Whether or not you're a boy or a girl won't change the fact that you will be an excellent parent to our offspring. We will raise a wonderful child together."

Shinji grabbed Kaworu's hand and gently took it off of his stomach, "I'm not too sure about that…"

Kaworu looked hurt, "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Shinji was about to respond but before he could speak a loud voice cut him off.

"Oh my, did I come at a bad time? Am I interrupting something?" Shinji looked behind him and saw Misato with her hands on her hips observing the boys. "I was going to give you a ride but if you want I'll leave and let the two of you continue."

"NO! Take me home! Please!" Shinji hopped off the bench and begged. Kaworu pouted, disappointed that their sweet moment was cut short.

Misato grinned and twirled the keys in her hands, "Alright, I'll take you home! Kaworu, do you need a ride too?" Kaworu reluctantly stood up and nodded.

Misato led the two boys to her car and unlocked the doors for them. Shinji sat in the passenger seat while Kaworu sat in the back. Misato took her place in the driver's seat and started the car. Once they were on the road, Misato decided to start a conversation.

"So Shinji, why did you leave this time?" she asked.

"I was trying to run away..." Shinji responded, "I didn't want to talk to my dad but I ran into him anyways."

"You did? What did he tell you?"

"Who cares what he said? Ikari-san is a fucking bitch." Kaworu interrupted. Misato and Shinji looked back at him.

"Woah Kaworu, that was shockingly vulgar of you to say." said Misato.

"Well he's just a baby killing old man! He's dead to me." Kaworu crossed his arms and pouted, displaying his less dignified side.

Shinji sighed and gave an explanation for Kaworu's actions. "He's just mad because father wants me to get an abortion."

"Can you believe that!? He wants Shinji-kun to kill OUR BABY! How could he wish for such a thing! He should-"

"I think that would be best." stated Misato.

"WHAT!?" Kaworu yelled lunging forward only to be stopped by the seat belt constraining him, "HOW COULD THAT BE BEST!? THAT'S OUR BABY!"

"Kaworu, you don't seem like you know the consequences of this situation. He's still so young, being constrained by a baby would prevent him from having a good life. He also still has to pilot the Eva and who knows how being pregnant would effect that. Besides Kaworu, any NORMAL teenage boy would never want to be a mother this young..."

"Please don't call me that…" Shinji pouted.

"No! We can have a good life together! He doesn't have to pilot the Eva, choose someone else to do it and let him quit or go on maternity leave..."

"Well in the end, it's Shinji's choice."

Kaworu placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder and he looked back at him. "Shinji-kun, what is it that you want?" Kaworu asked. The look in Kaworu's eyes broke Shinji's heart. He looked so hopeful that Shinji would say he wants to keep it, yet at the same time he seemed afraid, like he knew Shinji wasn't ready for this responsibility. He looked back to the road to avoid looking at Kaworu.

"I... I don't want it. I want my life before all this happened. Getting rid of it is the best option." Shinji admitted. Kaworu's hand lingered on his shoulder for a few more moments before gently releasing it's grip and once again creating distance between the two.

"I'm sorry Shinji-kun... I didn't know you felt that way." Kaworu muttered, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Shinji felt regretful for telling him, but it had to be done.

"Well then, if you want I can set up an appointment for you." Misato told Shinji.

Kaworu had grown quiet and was not saying a word and his head held low. Shinji viewed him through the rear view mirror and he knew Kaworu couldn't bare to hear anymore of the conversation.

"Let me think about it first." he responded.

"Think about it? But you just said-"

"LET ME THINK ABOUT IT, GOD MISATO JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, YOU BITCH!" Shinji yelled as a mood swing kicked in. Damn those hormones.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll let you think about it." Misato said, clutching the steering wheel and avoiding eye contact with the suddenly pissed off Shinji. The rest of the car ride was long and awkward. No one spoke or dared to interrupt the silence.


	5. The Giftcard

**Chapter 5**

Shinji awoke and waited for his eyes to adjust to the morning light streaming through his bedroom window. His back was sore and he didn't want to get out of bed, especially since in the pit of his stomach he felt nausea from morning sickness. Almost every morning lately he'd been puking up the meals from the previous night. Misato made him sleep next to a trashcan now because on a few occasions, Shinji wasn't quick enough to make it to the toilet.

Shinji awoke to the sound of Pen Pen singing in the shower. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his stomach to get rid of the sick feeling. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt something abnormal. He sat up quickly and nearly jumped out of bed. _Oh god, Oh god this is happening it's real… _Shinji frantically positioned himself in front of his long bedroom mirror and lifted his shirt. His fears were confirmed as he saw a rise in his stomach. The bump was small, but it was undeniably caused by his growing child.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as he ran to the nearby trashcan and proceeded to vomit for what seemed like forever. When he stopped he heard a knock on his door.

"...come in…" Shinji groaned.

"Are you okay?" Misato asked.

Shinji then proceeded to puke once more, leaving Misato waiting for an answer. Once his stomach was completely empty and all he could do was dry heave he looked back at Misato, bags under his eyes and a look of utter suffering on his face, and said "I've never felt better."

"Okay then… Well I've been thinking… I know that you haven't decided on whether or not you want to keep the baby, but I thought that it is important that you at least get some information about babies and such. That way you'll understand what you'll have to go through if you were to keep it."

"Well what do you mean 'information'?" Shinji questioned.

"It's funny that you ask! Because it just so happened that I found this slightly bloody book laying around the house. Remember your _boyfriend_ brought it over for you." Misato replied with a smirk.

Shinji's face flushed a deep red. "Kaworu is _not_ my boyfriend!" he stammered.

"He's not? But you're pregnant with his baby."

"Just because we had unprotected sex doesn't mean we have to be in a relationship! _You_ should know that from experience!"

Misato gasped, offended, but tried to ignore the hurtful words. Shinji isn't in a good place right now and she knew she should be supportive. "Well, he seems to care about you a lot so you should try and get in a relationship with him for the baby. Speaking of the baby..." She tossed the book over to Shinji and the hardback cover hit him in the face, making that the second time that's happened. "Oh oops I didn't mean to hit you. Guess I threw it too hard." said Misato. That was a lie. She meant to hit him because she was pissed that he basically called her a whore. "Little fucker coming into my house, eating my food, and fucking calling me a whore the fucking audacity of this kid…" Misato mumbles as she leaves.

"What was that?" Shinji called after her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing sweetie!" she replied with the fakest smile she could manage.

Shinji picked up the book and looked at the cover. He rolled his eyes, of course it was _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. He noticed the little blood splatter from when he threw it at Asuka in the last chapter.

He almost put the book away but was curious to see what he would go through and decided to flip through some pages. He skimmed through some sections in the first part of the book and saw a list of symptoms for the first trimester.

Frequent urination. Check.

Sensitive chest. He blushed and quickly skipped over that.

Nausea and vomiting. Oh hell yeah that fit him.

Well now that he was showing, he figured that it would be smart to skip to that section. He checked the section for how many weeks in he thought sounded about right. _My baby should be about 4 inches by now? That's kind of… cute… _Shinji thought. His mind quickly changed when he saw the artist interpretation of a fetus at that stage though. The book said that the uterus should be halfway between the pubic bone and the navel, which made Shinji think. _Uterus? I didn't even have a uterus! How was I even pregnant?! Also, I don't have a vagina or a hole either, so how would I get the baby out!?_

Just then Asuka burst into his room. "Hey Shinji! How's being pregnant?"

"Okay, look here bitch-!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Misato shouted from the kitchen, "YOU TWO NEED TO MAKE UP ALREADY!"

"But I don't want to have to live with a baby!" Asuka began.

"_NO!_" Misato growled. She was honestly starting to scare them, "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GO OUT AND HAVE DINNER OR SOMETHING I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE AND _BOND!_ DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU ARE _**BEST FRIENDS**_!"

This was so weird. As far as Shinji was aware, Misato only got angry when she was frustrated or horny. He could assume it wasn't the latter.

"Fine" Asuka finally gave in, "We'll go become best friends or whatever…"

"Good!" Misato said as she pulled out her phone and walked into her bedroom."

"Okay...so where do you wanna go" Asuka asked.

"I dunno… I'm kind of hungry after throwing up what food I still had."

"Shouldn't you be having cravings by now?"

"Well…" Shinji thought about all of the instant ramen he's consumed over the past month. "I guess I've eaten an awful lot of ramen."

"Just ramen?"

"Uh…" Shinji was too embarrassed to admit it, but he had been adding chocolate syrup to the ramen for flavoring. "Yeah that's about it."

"That can't be healthy! We need to get some real food in you."

Asuka seemed generally concerned. "Since when do you care about my health?" Shinji mumbled.

"It's not your health I'm concerned with! It's the baby's! It hasn't wronged me in any way so far so I'm going to help it. And it needs all the help it can get if it's going to be YOUR spawn, after all."

"Good point." Shinji agreed.

"Alright so let's head out."

"Wait I have to go pee first!"

"Then go pee. I'm not stopping you."

Shinji scurried off to the restroom. While in there he started thinking. _Should I sit to pee or stand?_ He chose to sit because he gets tired of standing easily. His thoughts continued. _Wait but what about that vagina thing? How is this baby going to leave me-? _

"Shinji! Hurry up!" he heard Asuka call from the front door. He quickly flushed and ran out to meet her.

"Did you even wash your hands?"

Shinji blushed and ignored her question.

She put her hands on her hips and stood tall, looking down at him like a child. "I am not leaving this house until you wash your grubby disgusting pregnant hands." Asuka said sternly, "Be a good influence to your future child."

Shinji rolled his eyes but followed her orders and went back to wash his hands.

"Good. Now we can leave."

Just as they left the apartment complex they saw a familiar alien boy approaching them.

"God dammit…" Shinji mumbled.

"Oh hello, Shinji-kun! Asuka! I didn't expect to see you here." Kaworu said, waving to the pair.

"Kaworu, we fucking live here. Don't bullshit me." Shinji said.

Kaworu ignored his harsh remark. "I brought you another present." He said, presenting him with a gift card to a local maternity clothes store called _What to Wear When You're Expecting._ Shinji took it and looked at the money amount on the card. $500? Wow, where did Kaworu get all this money?

"Hey, Kaworu… stop buying me all these presents. I don't think I want the baby so you shouldn't waste all your money on me if I'm just going to get rid of it."

"WAIT!" Asuka pushed Shinji to get him to shut up, "Let's use this opportunity to go shopping instead of eating out!"

"But weren't you worried about the baby's health?"

"Meh." Asuka shrugged the question off as she lead the way to the outlet stores nearby.


End file.
